Gintama Fanfiction: As the Cherry Blossom Blooms
by LadySapphire007
Summary: After receiving a sudden message from her past, a woman is now determine to help her friends to defeat certain enemies. Set 2 years after present Gintama.
1. Prologue

Prologue: _**Even if your house is made up of ashes, it's still home.**_

 _Fire._

 _Flames._

 _Smoke._

 _Ashes_.

These are the things that a lady is currently watching with her mesmerizing gray eyes, as the once peaceful and merry village slowly disintegrated form her eyes.

 _Good thing Katsura-kun warned me about this._ She thought.

 _ **Flashback**_

As the peaceful morning passed by a letter was delivered to a certain house in a country village far far away from the city of Edo. A lady in her twenties was very curious about the letter since there was not a single letter sent to her and she has no friends left, more likely they left her and she's the only one taking care of herself alone.

She just got home from working as a cashier in a small and a little old fashioned convenience store, she was about to go inside her house when she noticed that there was a letter inside her mailbox since there was a small part of a white envelope sticking out.

She took the letter and immediately went inside. She's half day today from her work since she was working for 24 hours earlier.

She put her bags in her small sofa and put her letter gently in the dining table then she immediately took a bath.

Now dressed up in her pink yukata with flower designs she took the letter from the dining table and also was surprised by the name of the sender.

 _ **'Space Captain Zura'**_

 _Katsura-kun?_ She wondered.

She knew it was a spam but well there's no harm in reading it.

 _ **'The cherry blossom among flowers, the warrior among men.'**_

 _ **'Space Captain Zura janai, Katsura Kotaoru da!'**_

 _No doubt. It really is Katsura-kun._ She thought.

 _ **'Sakura as much as I want to keep you updated of what's happening write now I have to write this letter fast so it can be delivered to you before it's too late. The day that I am writing this right now is the 3rd of November, you're really in trouble right now not only you but the villagers too. The Bakufu is planning to destroy you village in 2 weeks time that's what my source said. You should warn the villagers and escape now as soon as you have finished reading this letter. Wondering why eh? The Humble Shogun, Tokugawa ShigeShige was assassinated 2 years ago. The current basta- I mean shogun is a mad man, I mean an overly cunning man. I request for you to not go to the City of Edo. It's very dangerous there and you wouldn't really like it there. Take the villagers with you out of the country. Good luck. I'm giving you a very good advice Sakura so I hope you would follow it: DO NOT GO TO EDO. I am REPEATING, DO NOT GO TO EDO. Repeating janai, Katsura da!'**_

"Out of all villages they can terminate it's ours! Why?" The lady shockingly said.

"And after good old 8 years! You only have sent me a letter now!" She shouted angrily.

"And like hell I won't go to Edo!" She shouted more loudly.

After she let out her anger by shouting, a little bit of cursing, and stomping, she calmed down.

She sighed and threw the note on the small coffee table of her small living room and sat on her couch.

"First things firsts, the villagers safety is my main priority. What date was it today?" She looked at her calendar hanging on the wall.

"The 11th of November, 6 days left. We can still make it if we act now."

She sprang up from her feet and immediately started running outside my house with the letter of course locking all the doors on the way until she is in front of the most decent house in the village where the most respected person of the village resides, specifically the 52 year old village chief.

With two guards on the gate she was immediately escorted to the chief since they knew she is a friend of his.

"Sakura-dono, good timing I was just about to go out. What brings you here?"

"Chief it's an emergency." She handed him the letter.

The next day the villagers all agreed as the chief gave them a little information for them to understand the situation and they immediately agreed. It's quite a small village consist of not more than 20 families so they most likely know each and everyone and they get along.

All of the village started to pack the things needed. The day after that they started to go with tears in there eyes since they have to leave their home.

"You aren't coming?" The chief asked the pretty lady clad in black clothing suited for fighting with a brown cloak and large hat covering her as she stood at the entrance while the villagers stood behind him, waiting for him.

"I have to stay here in Edo, I have to do something."

"I understand Sakura-dono, but please take care of yourself."

"I will, along with this sword by my side." She said holding the hilt of the katana which is strapped in her waist.

They parted ways and she continued standing there until she couldn't see the figures of her fellow villagers.

And she found herself a comfortable spot in a hill full of trees a little far where no one can see her but she can view the village and everything that's happening outside of the houses. She setup her camp.

And stayed there until that day came.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

After the continuous fire throwing by the flying ships with a flame thrower and explosion of bombs. The attackers finally left.

Now that the coast is clear, she slowly walked towards the only thing that is left of the village. The village gates.

"They have to pay for this! I'm going to get my revenge." She said with full harshness in her tone.

(Author: Oi! You're starting to sound like a certain duck-butt ninja!)

(Sakura: Get lost author! This is one of the moments where you can't tell a joke you know!)

(Author: But I'm not kidding!)

(Sakura: Fine! Just continue the story!)

(Author: Okie Dokie)

(Sakura: Isn't it supposed to be Okie Dokey?)

(Author: Just shut it.)

She stood still for a second which seemed like forever and started her journey.

 **Her journey towards Edo.**

(Sakura: Um.. you still haven't introduce me yet.)

(Author: ...)

(Sakura: Oy! Author!)

(Author: ZZZzzz...)

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Now there you have it! My first ever written fanfiction... maybe.

Any questions? Comment on. Please vote. And also support the original series!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** _**Years past by fast, you should do something about it.**_

The once loud city of Edo became very less loud.

Kabuki-chou. The district full of happenings. The district where the comedy started. The district tha-

"Can we just skip with the last 'the district is'?" A natural perm head said.

(Author: Shut it Gintoki!)

And the district where Yorozuya resides in.

A certain natural permed silver/white, lazy, madao, (Gintoki: oi!)(Author: Just kidding) named Sakata Gintoki still reading his JUMP while sitting in his chair and still being a lazy bum.

It's been two years since they parted with their friends and allies with a promise of protecting Edo.

Sakata Gintoki still has his natural perm hair. He's still the same, nothing really change about him.

*Crash*

"Oi, Kagura. You woked up late again." The lazy samurai said lazily while still reading his JUMP.

"Shut up Gin-chan! It's not my fault you didn't woke me up!" Kagura said sleepishly as she rubbed her eyes.

"Your a proper teenager right now. You should know how to wake up by yourself." Gintoki said as he picked his nose.

Kagura really does look like a teenager. Her looks changed. Her vermilion hair grew longer down to her waist, she grew some curves, and she grew taller. But still, her character never changed.

"How about you Gin-chan! Your a full grown adult yet you're still reading your JUMP and picking your nose like a little kid!" She said very loud.

"Like you aren't picking you're nose too."

"Grrr..." She walked towards the bathroom to do her morning routine and in 15 minutes she walked out fresh with her casual clothes which are still her two piece red chinese suit consisting of a pants and a blouse.

"Shinpachi! Where's breakfast!" She demanded shouting at the boy who is currently cooking fried eggs with the result clearly the opposite of her older sister. (Author: Don't tell Otae!)

"Still cooking Kagura-chan he shouted back." Shinpachi the glasses wearing human, (Shinpachi: Oi!) I mean the human wearing glasses, now a teenager nearing the adult stage grew taller, he grew some muscles, and his hair grew a little longer, he also grew stronger from what he was two years back then.

"I'm hungry!" Kagura shouted.

"Kagura lower down your voice, I'm reading."

*Door opening

"Shin-chan! You forgot you're umbrella at home!" A certain female godzilla said.

"Anueue!" Glasses wearing human (Shinpachi: Oi!) I mean, the human wearing glasses finished putting his deliciously fried eggs in a plate and immediately set it down to the table with rice and Kagura along with Gintoki immidiately started eating. He escorted his Anueue inside the room and immediately went back to the kitchen to get some drinks

"Your fried eggs is certainly delicious than your sister's Pattsuan!" Gintoki said completely forgetting the fact that Otae had just entered the room.

"What did you say Gin-san?" Otae said smiling sweetly at him while cracking her knuckles.

Gintoki was surprised to see a female godzilla (Otae: *cracks knuckles) I mean a very beautiful lady, who still looks the same except for her hair that grew longer, everyone was still the same except almost all of them made their hair shorter.

"O-o-ota-e-ae! Hahaha! Di-di-d-dn't see yo-u the-ere. I w-a-as ju-ust sa-ay-i-ing tha-a-t yo-u-ur fri-e-ied e-e-eggs a-are th-th-the best!" Gintoki tried to escape the pain.

"Really?" Otae beamed at him and relaxed.

"Y-e-es." Gintoki answered while gulping since Otae's face was nearing his 3 inches apart.

"Would you like to try it then?" She asked while still smiling.

"OI! Why are you so close to my sister!? YOU LAZY PERM HEAD!" Shinpachi with his sister complex mode on shouted.

"It's okay Shin-chan, I was just merely inviting him to dinner."

"You mean a date Anueue! NO! NOT WITH A LAZY PERM HEAD!"

"Oi! Shinpachi! Don't mock my perm hair."

"Calm down Shin-chan, it's just dinner."

"Okay Anueue but if this lazy bum hurts you tell me and I'll make hi-"

*Ding Dong

"A costumer?" Gintoki said half curiously and half avoiding the current topic.

"I'll get the door!" Kagura said after having 15 bowls of rice and fried eggs.

"Good morning dear costumer! Come in! How may we help you?" Kagura said.

A certain lady clad in black clothing with a large hat entered the Yorozuya.

"Is Sakata Gintoki here?" She asked.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: _Even Strawberry Milk is scared of Hammer Head Punches_**

"Is Sakata Gintoki here?" A woman clad in black ask.

"Oh you mean Gin-chan? Yes he is here! Come in dear costumer!" Kagura said suprisingly cheerfully since they have not had a costumer for a long time.

The mysterious lady removed her footwear and went inside the Yorozuya.

Kagura led her to were everyone was and of course it's in the living room which is a few steps away from the entrance.

"Gin-chan! Someone's looking for you!" Kagura shouted at Gintoki who is drinking strawberry milk while Otae was looking at him and Shinpachi the poor glasses wearing human (Shinpachi: Oi!) I mean human wearing glasses was being a pattsuan while washing the dishes.

"Let him sit then." Gintoki said lazily since he didn't actually look at the visitor.

"Gin-san! You should treat your costumers good!" Otae scolded him.

"Yeah, yeah." Gintoki said nonchalantly.

"I see your still a lazy bum Gintoki." The woman clad in black said.

Gintoki looked at her in surprise.

"You're!..." Pointed at her surprised. "Wait I forgot. Have I heard your voice somewhere?" Gintoki asked while everyone in the room face-palmed, and thought that this perm head really has a bad memory.

The lady removed her wide hat and cloak, revealing her silky long hair and pretty face, with mesmerizing gray eyes and sat on a sofa beside Otae who was sitting opposite from Gintoki.

"Have I seen you before?" Gintoki asked.

"You really don't remember me?"

"Yeah I don't why?"

"You lazy bum ass. _'The cherry blossom among flowers, the warrior among men.'_ Now do you remember?"

Gintoki was surprised and suddenly dropped his strawberry milk on the floor spilling a little.

"Gin-chan! Not the strawberry milk!" Kagura cried out while saving the strawberry milk before it is completely spilled.

Gintoki suddenly stood up picked up his sword which is leaning on the sofa and pointed it at the mysterious visitor.

"You! How did you know that phrase?" Gintoki demanded.

The visitor sighed loudly very frustrated.

"Gintoki, it's Sakura, Yoshida Sakura. Now do you remember me?"

"Oh it's just you Sakura." Gintoki calmed down and sat again and started drinking another carton of strawberry milk.

There was silence for a moment.

"SAKURA!?" Gintoki shouted throwing the strawberry milk in his back and spilling it suddenly realizing who the person was.

"STRAWBERRY MILK!" Kagura shouted and jumped to catch the carton.

"What in the name of everything are you doing here in Edo?" Gintoki asked.

"To get my revenge." Sakura said with menacing looks in her eyes.

(Author: You really sound like a certain duck butted nin-)

(Sakura: Not with this again author just shut up!)

"Ummm... Mind telling me what's going on here, Gin-san?" Otae asked.

"Well she's a fello-"

"Hi my name is Yoshida Sakura, Gintoki's Kouhai. It's nice to meet you you must be Gintoki's girlfriend. I must say Gintoki does have a good taste, you're really pretty." Sakura said shyly since in actual reality Otae really is a pretty woman.

"Oh, really? Thanks." Otae said shyly.

"Oi! She's not my girlfriend!" Gintoki denfended.

"Really? Must be your wife then." Sakura murmured. "Well let's get back to business. What the hell happened?"

After a few introductions.

"Why did you come here in Edo?"

"To get some answers."

"And what about the village?"

"Oh so you still remember the village huh?" Sakura said while drinking the juice that pattsuan served. "It was burned to ashes."

"It was what!?" Gintoki and Otae both said at the same time.

"Burned into ashes."

"Although it's not my concern but how about the people living there?" Otae asked worriedly.

"They're fine Tae-chan. Katsura-kun warned us before the attack so right now they are traveling out of Edo."

"So Zura was the one who told you huh." Gintoki said.

"Yeah and I was surprised, so mind telling me what's happening Gintoki say it in 15 words since I'm very tired from walking for a week." Sakura said while cracking her knuckles.

Gintoki gulped and thought that he will never want to taste that hammer punch again.

"Shogun, assassinated, Edo, ruled, Madman, bastard, shinsengumi, joui, joined forces, khietai, destroy, the end." Gintoki said as fast as he could.

"So that's what happened. How's Takasugi-kun?" Sakura said, she actually knows what happened already since she read all the newspaper when she arrived at the city, she was just making fan of Gintoki.

"Takasugi that bastard is still destroying things."

"Katsura-kun?"

"He became a rebel."

"And you?"

"Became the most handso-"

The hammer punch came, Sakura punch Gintoki at the very top of his head like a nail and Gintoki suffered the pain.

"Oi! That hurts! You're acting like sensei!"

"Although nii-san's hamerhead punch is much worst." Sakura added.

"Nii-san?" Kagura, Otae, Shinpachi said at the same time. " You mean you're Gintoki's sensei's younger sister?" Otae asked surprised.

"Yes I am Shouyounii-san's sister but we're actually not related by blood, I was adopted by nii-san back then and he was the one who raised me." He introduced herself again.

"But how come after 500+ chapters of Gintama you only appeared right now?" Shinpachi being one of the fourth wall breakers asked.

"This is actually a fanfiction, Megane. I don't exist in the real Gintama." Sakura said with a ton of as-a-matter-of-fact.

"And when did you start calling me Megane!"

"Few seconds ago. Back to the problem. You said that Takasugi-kun and Katsura-kun have become rebels, why don't they team up?"

"You do know that Takasugi's only thinking about destroying things." Gintoki said.

"If that's the case then they should form an alliance." Sakura suggested. "Since we're going to destroy building while at war anyway."

"I know but still it seems impossible."

"Really Gintoki? You think it's not possible?" Sakura asked him with her eyebrows moving up and down.

There was silence for a moment. A light bulb appeared next to Gintoki.

"Yes! It is possible!" Gintoki laughed while remembering something.

"Umm... we kind of don't get it here." The out of place trio said.

"Sorry can't say it aloud, that bastard would really kill me." Gintoki said with a sweat.

"But there's a problem, how can you contact them?" Otae asked.

"Zura can take care of that." Gintoki said.

"But how can we contact Katsura-san?"

They all looked at Sakura.

"Oi, not me I don't have a cellphone."

They all looked at Shinpachi.

"I don't have Katsura-san's number."

They looked at Gintoki.

"Not me I don't have anything but strawberry milk."

Then they all looked at Otae.

"Oi, I'm the one who asked." Otae said with a smile and a fist.

Then lastly they all look at Kagura who is busy eating sokunbo.

"Well, I may have something." Kagura said and walked towards the closet.

"Really?" All four of them said.

"Yep." Kagura said as she walked out of the closet with a walkie talkie in her hand.

"Where in the world did you get that?!" All four of them asked.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: _Sadist will always be sadists, never forget that._**

Where in the world did you get that?!" All four of them asked.

"From sadist." Nonchalantly said as she put down the walkie talkie on the table and sat down.

"From Souichirou-kun? Kagura since when are you together with Sofa-kun!?" Gintoki panicked.

"Gin-san it's Sougo." Shinpachi the straight man said.

"We are not together Gin-chan!" Kagura shouted. "Well he left it on the bridge where we last fought after the fight."

"Have you ever contacted Soda-kun?" Gintoki asked.

"Nope. Why would I?"

 _This girl really is dense._ They thought. All of them excluding Sakura face-palmed.

"You should call your boyfriend Kagura-chan, it must be hard for both of you to indulge in a long distance relationship for 2 years at such a young age." Sakura said.

"I SAID WE'RE NOT TOGETHER."

"Call him now." Sakura said pretending to ignore what Kagura just said.

"Um... How?"

Everyone facepalmed. _So that's why she hasn't called him yet._ Everyone thought.

"Just press that big button and say something." Gintoki said.

"Okay."

Kagura pressed the button.

"Hello anyone there?"

After a couple of seconds finally another voice came.

*"It's been awhile China, and why in the name of everything are you calling just now?"* Sougo said in his still monotone voice but just a little deeper than usual.

"Oi, sadistic bastard! What's with your voice?"

"Yeah Souichirou-kun, what happened to your voice?"

*"Sougo, danna, Sougo. Well growing up I guess. So China how are you?"*

"I was fine until I heard you're voice."

*"Admit it you miss me, glutton monster."* Sougo said then chuckled.

"I do not!" Kagura said while her face grew red.

*"You're probably red by now."*

"I AM NOT!" Kagura shouted back.

*"Ouch China. You're going to wreck my ears."*

"Then so be it!"

*"You need something from me don't you, danna?"*

"Yes I do. We need to get a hold to Zura and right now is the time."

*"You're in a rush aren't you?"*

"Yes."

*"Hmmm... What should I make you do?"* Sougo said with an evil menacing sadistic smile.

 _SHOOT WE FORGOT HE'S THE PRINCE OF THE FREAKING SADIST PLANET._ Otae, Shinpachi, Gintoki, and Kagura thought.

"Ummm... Okita-san, you wouldn't mind letting us off just this once right?" Shinpachi nervously asked.

*"Well I'll get you to Katsura but before that..." He said completely ignoring the request of the glasses wearing human (Shinpachi: Oi!) I mean the human wearing glasses. "China must say that she misses me so so much that she really wants to see me again."* Sougo said with an even more sadistic smile followed by a chuckle.

"LIKE HELL I WILL SADISTIC BASTARD!"

*" Okay then, I'll just slice up this walkie talkie then."* Sougo let them heard the sound of his blade to torment them more.

"Oi Kagura! I'll give you a sukonbu!" Gintoki said.

"I'm never ever going to say those to that sadistic bastard!"

"50 packs of sukonbu then?" Gintoki said.

"Make it a hundred!" Kagura said immediately.

"Fine." Gintoki said hesitantly.

Kagura cleared her throat.

"Oi you sadistic bastard I miss beating your ass!"

*"Not convinced."*

"Oi! Sadist! Can I beat you up so I'll never see you again!?"

*"Last attempt China, if I'm still not convinced..."* He let them hear his sword.

"Kagura-chan please do this for our sake." Otae said.

Since Kagura can't disobey her anego, she have to comply.

*"Sougo-kun," She said with a little emotion. "I miss you. I really want to see your face again. So can you please hand over the phone to Zura?"

*"*Sougo-kun, I miss you, I really want to see your face again. Sougo-kun, I miss you, I really want to see your face again. Sougo-kun, I miss you, I really want to see your face again.* You miss me that much, China?"* Sougo said with a chuckle.

"YOU SADISTIC BASTARD YOU RECORDED IT!" Kagura said angrily.

"Kagura-chan please calm down." Otae said.

"Yes, Anego." Kagura immediately replied.

*"I just escaped the boring meeting a few minutes ago and then you called me and I have to go back there again. Such luck I have today."*

"Whatever, Sadist. Just hand over the phone."

*"I thought it was Sougo-kun?"* Sougo said with his sadistic smile.

"JUST HAND OVER THE PHONE WILL YOU!?"

*"Okay, China."*

Then they heard footsteps and a door opened. Then footsteps then they heard the walkie talkie was set down.

*"Sougo you skipped the meeting again!?" A gorilla said. "And what's with the talkie!?" A certain mayo freak said."*

*"Want me to kill you Hijikata-san?"* Sougo said with a smile.

*"Oi! No fighting in the meeting room!"* A certain woman loving police chief said.

*"What's the talkie for Okita-san."* Zura said. (Katsura: Zura janai, Katsura da.)

*"Yorozuya wants to talk to you."*

*"Gintoki? And how in the world did they get a talkie?"*

*"I gave a talkie to China before I left."*

*"Sougo!"* The gorilla said with tears in his eyes. "Toshi! Our son has grown into a fine man! As a father I'm so much proud of you!"*

*"He's not my son. And why in the world am I the mother!"* Mayo freak said.

*"Toshi! You're making me cry!"*

"SHUT UP GORILLA!" Otae shouted.

*"Huh? Otae-chan!? Otae-chan! You miss me!"*

"I don't miss a gorilla."

Katsura cleared his throat. *"So who wants to talk with me?"*

"Kat-tsu-ra-kun." Sakura said while smiling menacingly.

*"What? Wait a minute... SAKURA!"* Katsura shouted.

*"Sakura?"* Everyone in the meeting room said, confused.

*"Why in the name of everything are you doing there in Edo!? Didn't I emphasize to you that you musn't go there!"* Katsura shouted a little angry at her.

"How can you expect me to stay still at a peaceful place when everyone's fighting. You do know I am not that low Katsura-kun. Even if I'm a woman, the four of you should know that I can fight. I won't let history repeats itself again, you understand that right?" Sakura said.

*"But even so, Sakura. You shoud've sta-"*

"Like I said Katsura-kun. I'm going to fight, plus I have a plan."

*"Fine."* Katsura said since he cannot argue anymore. *"What exactly is that plan?"*

"First things firsts. We need an alliance. You know who."

*"Takasugi? That bastard wouldn't even think of it"*

"You forgetting something Katsura-kun?"

*"What? Wait, you mean. Yes, that's right. That's a good plan. Why didn't I thought of it earlier. Well probably because I can't let you get involved. But oh well. Good. Then it's arranged then."*

*"We're going to join forces with the Khietai!?"* Everyone said.

*"Yes, don't worry everyone. Everything's going to be fine. Since we need them they need us anyway."*

"Well I guess everything's done here. I'm going to buy my strawberry milk." Gintoki said since kagura stole the last carton from him.

"Gintoki/Gin-san." Sakura and Otae said at the same time, smiling while cracking their knuckles.

*"If I were you danna, I would just sit and be quiet."* Sougo said.

Gintoki gulped and immediately sat down.

*"Tomorrow at 5 in the morning there will be a submarine waiting for you at the beach where the famous monster is swimming in. Just bring necessary things and your weapons of course. Plus don't worry about the monster, he's our ally. And also there will be someone waiting for you there. Trust me, it will be a smooth and safe travel here. Just take care and don't get caught. And Sakura?"*

"Yes?"

*"Be careful."*

"I'm not a kid Katsura-kun. I can take care of myself. Plus we're both the same age so don't treat me like I'm younger than you."

*"That hurts, your breaking the poor Zura's heart, madam."* Sougo said.

*"Zura janai, Katsura da! Fine, just take care will you? Don't get reckless."*

"So can I go buy my strawberry milk now?" Gintoki butted in.

*"Gintoki, keep them safe."* Katsura said.

"I will."

*"Well now everything's settled, our meeting with the Yorozuya is adjourned. We will now commence another meeting for some plans that changed."*

And after that the line was cut.

AUTHOR's NOTE:

So i nearly got another ooc again with a character but well at least it went on well. :D in my opinion though.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** _ **Knives for cutting idiots, words for cutting kokoros.**_

"Pattsuan where's everyone?" Gintoki asked the glasses wearing human (Shinpachi: Oi!) I mean human wearing glasses who was watching Otsu on the television.

"They went shopping Gin-san. Did you buy toilet papers?" Shinpachi said while still watching.

"Yeah unlike that brat, toilet papers are very essential to me." Gintoki said while remembering that time when he used his cash to wipe his butt because of the lack of toilet paper. "Did I just hear shopping?"

"Yeah."

"Whose money?"

"Probably Aneue's and Sakura-chan's."

"Oh." Gintoki replied and proceeded on picking his nose. "They better got me strawberry milk."

At the same time the opening of the sliding door was heard.

"Shin-chan! We're back!" Otae said as the trio walked inside.

"Welcome back Anueue." Shinpachi greeted his sister cheerfully.

"What did you bought?" Gintoki asked hoping to find his favorite drink.

"Necessary things for tomorrow. We bought snacks, clothes, toiletries, and so on..." Otae said as the three of them sat down on the sofa.

"And a packs of sukonbus!" Kagura shouted.

"And knives." Sakura said.

"and here for you." Otae handed Gintoki a plastic with a handful of Strawberry Milk.

"Is the world ending or am I dreaming?" Gintoki eyed the package.

Otae gave him the accept-it-or-you-know-what-will-happen look.

"Hai." Gintoki quickly obeyed having no interest to not accept his favorite drink for free anyway.

"Anyway, what in the world would you need a knife for?" Gintoki asked half wanting to change the subject.

"For cutting idiots. duh." Gintoki chocked a bit.

"So Sakura-chan where are you going to sleep for the night?" Otae asked.

"On the streets, again." Sakura said.

"Sleep in our house then!" Otae cheerfully said.

"Thank you so much Otae-chan, Gintoki you should learn more from your wife." Sakura said in a motherly tone.

"Oi, I told you she's not-" Gintoki was cut off.

"It's 7 in the evening right now. We should probably go home now. We will have a long day tomorrow." Otae said and was ready to leave.

"Hold on right there Otae. Who said you're coming with us?" Gintoki said as he stood up from the couch while putting down his strawberry milk to look at the said woman.

"Me, why?" Otae answered innocently.

"You're not allowed to." Gintoki said.

"Who say's so? Gin-san, I want to go with you whether you like it or not."

"I can't let you. It's dangerous." Eyeing her seriously.

"I'm sure I'l be fine, besides, you'll always be there to protect us, right Gin-san?"

If your a perceptive person like Sakura and Megane you would've noticed a something wavered in Gintoki's eyes.

"Fine." He finally said after a few moments of staring.

"Okay then Gin-san." Otae smiled at him. "Shin-chan let's go."

"Yes Aneue. Bye Gin-san, Kagura-chan, Sadaharu!"

"Goodnight Kagura-chan, Sadaharu." Sakura waved at the sukonbu loving girl and her pet dog who was watching the television about animals. "Gintoki. See you tomorrow. And don't wake up late."

"We won't." Gintoki said back.

"Goodnight everyone."

 _ **The next morning...**_

 **"GIN-SAN! WAKE UP! TWO MONSTERS ARE ON THEIR WAY HERE!"** Shinpachi shouted to wake up the still sleeping Gintoki.

"Pattsuan, shut up I'm sleeping. And it's so early!"

"But Gin-san! We have a job don't we?"

"What job? It can wait. I'm going to sleep."

"But Gin-sa-!"

"Gintoki/Gin-san." Said the two woman godzillas as they entered the Yorozuya while smiling sweetly with a fist.

"We're too late!" Shinpachi said panicking.

"Shut up pattsuan! I'm still sleeping."Gintoki shouted.

"Still sleeping huh?" Otae said.

Gintoki immediately woke up with a start.

"O-o-otae ahahaah This is a dream hahahaha, a DREAM!"

"Just a dream huh?" Sakura said ready to hammerhead punch him.

"Gin-san it's more like a nightmare!" Shinpachi corrected.

Then boom!

"Gin-chan! What's with the noise I'm sleeping." Kagura said while walking out of the closet rubbing her eyes to see.

"Kagura-chan maybe the word 'sleep' is a bit prohibited to say right now." Shinpachi added.

"Kagura-chan you're awake!" Otae and Sakura said cheerfully.

"Oi! Why am I the only one getting this kind of treatment!" Gintoki said while standing up and rubbing the two bumps on the top of his head.

"Kagura-chan go take a bath. I'll fix your things for you." Otae said.

"Okay Anego." She said as she woke up Sadaharu.

"Oi! Don't ignore me!" Gintoki shouted.

"Just prepare your things, Gintoki." Sakura said as she lied down on the couch.

Kagura got out of the bathroom dressed up in her chinese clothing. And Gintoki immediately went inside after packing his things then got out dressed up in his usual kimono.

"Looks like everyone's ready let's go." Sakura said leading the way outside of the house.

 **An hour later...**

"Are we there yet?" Kagura impatiently asked the group while lying on Sadaharu's back.

"Not yet Kagura-chan." Sakura said.

"I'm thirsty." Shinpachi said.

"Me too." Gintoki said.

"Are we there yet?"

"Not yet."

"Why are we walking anyway?" The lazy bum samurai asked.

"We can't just take the risk of traveling by train, Gintoki."

"Are we there yet?"

"Not yet."

"Are we there yet?"

"Not yet."

"Are we there yet?" Gintoki asked.

"I SAID NOT- We're here!" Sakura said.

The sea was on there sight and they immediately run.

As they reach the shore they relaxed on the sand and sank there feet on the water.

"This is amazing!" Otae said.

"Yes it is." A man wearing swimming trunks said.

"Agreed." Gintoki said.

They realized something was odd and turned around to look at a peach haired ninja looking at them.

"Hattori! What are you doing here?" Gintoki said.

"I'm here as your escort. Also change to your swimwear so we can start now."

"Swimwear? You mean we're going to swim?" Shinpachi asked.

"Yes yes we are going to swim."

"But I thought Katsura-kun said that we're going in a sub?" Sakura asked.

"Yes indeed we're traveling by a submarine but since the sub can't fit n here since it's a beach we have to swim to where it is. And you must be Yoshida Sakura, I pressume." Hattori said.

"Yes I am."

"You can change there." Hattori pointed at a cottage.

"Let's go Kagura-chan, Sakura-chan." Otae said leading the two women to the changing room in an abandoned cottage.

The remaining boy's changed too and came back to where Hattori was.

"So how far exactly is the sub?" Gintoki asked.

"3 kilometers."

"YOU EXPECT US TO SWIM 3 KILOMETERS!?" Shinpachi shouted.

"Yes."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No."

"Arghh!" Shinpachi cried.

"We're back!" Kagura shouted as the trio approached them.

All boys where immediately taken aback by the sight.

All girls where wearing the same outfit, but different colors. Kagura wore a red bikini with surfer shorts and a crop top with frills, Sakura wore the same too except white in color and Otae, pink in color.

"What's with that look Gin-san?" Otae said while smiling with a fist.

All boys came back to reality and to there senses not wanting to get beaten up by gorilla women.

"Let's go swimming now!" Kagura said while immediately playing with the water with a large hat on even if the sun hasn't completely risen yet she needs to be cautious.

"Wait Kagura!" Gintoki said while dragging Kagura back to where they were standing.

"So what are we waiting for?" Sakura said.

They put all of there belongings in a huge waterproof plastic bag and readied themselves to swim when.

"Take this each of you." Hattori held out 6 snorkels and the others immediately picked one except Kagura who picked two and set it up around Sadaharu.

"What are these for?" Shinpachi asked?

"For breathing." Hattori said.

"But aren't we swimming down not up?"

"These are actually underwater breathing devices made by a man named Gengai, who came with us 2 years ago since he wanted to help. It's been modified into a snorkel so it would look nice."

"How can we wear it?" Sakura asked.

"Where it like a snorkel."

"Figures."

"Let's go and don't wear your snorkels just yet until I said so." Hattori led them to the water swimming above the water and everyone followed him along pith the poor patsuan who carried the plastic along with him.

Then they saw a very huge figure swimming towards them.

"Monster." Sakura said while holding the hilt of her sword still strapped in her waist. She's definitely not the type of person to leave her sword elsewhere in case of trouble.

"Hold it." Hattori said. "He's an ally."

"That's the sea monster that Katsura-san was talking about?" Otae asked.

"Yes. We actually encountered it years ago." Gintoki replied.

"Now instructions. Karpan, the name of the huge fish, will be waiting for us down there a few meters away since the water's too shallow for him here. When I give a signal wear your snorkels and dive and follow my lead. And when we approach him down there, hold on tight to his saddle which are tubes attach to his side and hold on to it tight. It'll be just a quick ride. And glasses give me the package." Hattori said.

Shinpachi gladly gave him the huge plastic full of bags.

"Wear your snorkels." Hattori said.

Everyone wore their snorkels and Hattori gave them the signal to dive.

Now everyone's under water swimming to where ever Hattori's leading them after a few minutes which felt like hours they reached the Karpan.

They saw some 9 tubes at each side of him and Hattori gave them a signal to hold on to them. They swam and hold on to one of the tubes while Kagura helped Sadaharu attached him on a tube with a rope.

Hattori attatched the package with a rope to one of the tubes and signaled the creature to go.

Karpan immediately swam in great speed and everyone's practically screaming on top of their lungs in there snorkels.

This is going to be a rough ride. 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

So I'm expecting maybe some comments asking:

 _ **Why do they have to go to the beach when there's a pier?**_  
Because if the sub waited for them at the pier their would be many witnesses witnessing their escapade.

 _ **Why do they have to swim to get to Karpan when Karpan can swim a little above water level?**_

Well, that's because, again their maybe witnesses.

Any more questions, please comment on (and vote ;))! Thanks for reading, and please support the original series!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Don't swim after eating they say, you get cramps they say.**

"Smooth ride huh?" Gintoki said after the rather rough ride to the submarine.

"Safe huh?" Otae said.

They all walked with wobbly feet unlike Sadaharu and Kagura who had fun during the rough monster ride.

They were led by some Joui soldiers to the main room with sofas and a coffee table.

"I am so going to kill Katsura-kun." Sakura said as she sat on the sofa. All of them are still wearing their swimwear since they think they're going to swim again and it's too tiring to change plus they are all dried up because of the mind blowing dryer that was automatically turned on as they passed by a metal corridor which at first surprised them and got them in defensive positions until Hattori explained that it was just a dryer and disappeared before they beat him up for not warning them before.

"Agreed." Gintoki said.

"Where's Hattori-san?" Shinpachi asked.

"Dunno." Gintoki replied.

They relaxed for a few minutes gathering there strength because of the exhausting ride.

Kagura played with Sadaharu, Gintoki was lying on a sofa, Otae was also lying on a sofa opposite to his, Shinpachi was lying down on the carpet with a pillow that came from the sofa, and Sakura was sitting down playing with her sword.

"Snacks are here." A joui soldier said.

He put down the tray with drinks, cookies, and a special request from Gintoki: Chocolate parfaits.

He then bowed at them.

"Welcome to Mr. Sakamoto's Deluxe Submarine! We are very sorry for any incompatibilities and inadequacies, and also Sakura-shii, Boss Katsura said please don't kill him."

Sakura looked at the rebel eyes full of serious killing intent for the unfortunate Joui leader. "Kindly tell him to relax and wait until I beat him."

"Yes ma'am." The Joui rebel said.

"And Kagura-shii. Captain Okita told me to tell you that: China, I bet you're still ugly." The joui soldier added.

"That damn sadist! I'm going to kill him! Tell him just wait till I beat the crap out of him!"

"Yes ma'am." And with that he went out of the room.

"Don't be harsh Sakura-chan and Kagura-chan." Otae said.

"Okay, Tae-chan/Anego." Sakura and Kagura said.

"You do know you're older than her Sakura." Gintoki said while eating his chocolate parfaits.

"Sakura-chan's older than Anego?" Kagura beamed at him while eating the cookies and sukonbu she have.

"I'm 26." Sakura said.

"Really? But you look like you're 20." Otae said.

"Thanks." Sakura said shyly after the sudden compliment.

 _ **Meanwhile somewhere in the middle of the ocean in a remote island...**_

"Sir they have reached the sub." A Joui soldier said.

"Good. And also can you please send a message to Sakura." Katsura said while sitting on the rocks with the Shinsengumi trio and Matsudaria.

"Yes boss, what might it be?"

"Please don't kill me." Katsura said while shivering a little.

The gorilla, mayo freak, sadist, and a womanizer looked at him.

"Can you send a message for me too?" Sougo said.

"Of course Captain." The joui soldier said.

"Please tell to Kagura that: China, I bet you're still ugly."

Everyone looked at him while he just smile evilly.

"Yes captain. I shall report to you if there are any replies."

"Wait! Can you please tell O-" A gorilla was about to continue when he was cut off by Katsura. "You should go now."

"Umm.. Okay sir." The Joui soldier said and walked away awkwardly.

"Why Katsura-san? Uhuuuhuhuu." Kondou said with tears in his eyes.

"Stop crying already gori-san, Katsura's just making an effort for you not to get beat up." Toushi said while leaning against a coconut tree near them.

"Toushi! Did you just called me gorilla?" Gorilla said while crying.

"You're going to get hit anyway, gori-san." Sougo said while putting on his signature sleeping mask and lying down on the sand while leaning on a rock.

"Sougo! Did you just call me gorilla?" Gorilla said a little more louder.

"Calm down and be quiet, gori-san." Matsudaria said while putting his hands above his head and leaning his back on a rock while lying down, relaxing.

"Tou-san! Did you just call me gorilla?"

They all ignored him.

A few minutes later Kondou calmed down and the Joui soldier reappeared again.

"Sir, I'm here to report. Your messages has been sent and we have a reply."

"Speak."

"To Sir Katsura: Just relax and wait till I beat you up."

Katsura shivered with fright.

"To Captain Okita: I'm going to kill you. Just you wait till I beat the crap out of you."

"That was harsh." Hijikata commented.

"Like I'll let her. Go die Hijikata." The sadist smiled mischievously.

"For now let's relax." Matsudaria said. "They should've brought gentle girls with them. I'm tired of getting beat up by female ninjas."

"Why don't you just stick to your wife Matsudaria-san?" Katsura asked.

"It's just his nature." Hijikata answered for him since the old man is busy fantasizing.

"Figures. You may go now." He told his underling.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Finally, our lovely rebels have finally appeared!

Don't you think their reunion will end up well? (insert sarcasm) 


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Reunions are often cheesier than cheese.**

 _ **5 hours later...**_

"I knew it we were going to swim again." Shinpachi said while lying on the sand of the remote island where the meeting will be held.

"At least we didn't have to ride a monster again." Gintoki said while lying on the sand beside Shinpachi.

"We didn't have to swim though so why did we, Gin-san." Shinpachi sat down and questioned the man beside him.

"Dunno. The girls said we have to make a dramatic entrance but there's no one here to welcome us here." Gintoki replied then sat down too.

"Welcome who?"

Both men turned around to see a handsome man with short black hair, smoking his infamous cigarettes while looking at them mockingly. _**(Author-san: TOUSHI-KUN! Sorry I couldn't help myself. TOUSHI-KUN!)**_

"Oh looks like a mayo-freak has just appeared." Gintoki said making a mocking face back.

"You damned perm head." Hijikata said angrily.

"Don't mock my perm!" Gintoki said while standing up and facing him angrily.

"You just missed arguing with each other right Hijikata-san? Die Hijikata." They all turned to a young very handsome man who changed a lot. His big eyes turned into ones like Hijikata's but still retained of course its crimson color. He grew taller, and he looks more like a grown up now. Still his haircut is the same, just a little longer.

"Where are the others, Danna?" Sougo asked.

"Right there." Gintoki pointed somewhere behind Sougo.

All boys looked at the direction. Both Hijikata and Sougo were taken aback but maintained there posture.

"Otae-san!" A gorilla appeared out of nowhere and jumped to Otae but before he could touch her, she was punched by Otae and kicked by Sakura.

"Don't touch me/Gintoki's wife!" They both said at the same time.

Everyone except the two girls looked at Gintoki surprised.

"Oi! I said we're not married!" Gintoki shouted back at Sakura. "Stop, misunderstanding!"

"Stop denying it Gintoki." Sakura said back and the three girls slowly walked towards the group while the lone gorilla now in the corner crying.

"So you've changed, China. Not bad." Sougo said while smirking at her. And Kagura looked at him shocked because of his appearance.

"You're not that bad too, sadist." Kagura said blushing a little.

"But you're still ugly." And all hell break loose. They fought again like always.

"You Sadistic Jerk!" Kagura shouted.

"Gluttonous Monster!"

"Bakasier!"

"Deva!"

Deva was caught off guard and was about to be kicked on the stomach but Bakasier stopped his own attacked.

"Oi! Sadistic bastard! Why didn't you hit me!? You scared huh?" Kagura taunted.

Sougo hesistated for a moment and looked at her.

"Nothing just don't feel like it. And why in the name of everything are you still wearing a swimsuit." Sougo turned around to look at the other direction.

"None of your business, Sadist."

"You stop fighting now?" Gintoki said feeling bored.

"Gintoki! It's been a long time!" Katsura said approaching while waving at them.

"Adios! Zura!" Gintoki said back.

"Zura janai, Katsura da!" Katsura said back. "Wait, adios?"

Gintoki pointed at his back just for Katsura to see a very angry woman.

"Hello. Katsura-kun." Sakura said menacingly.

"Sa-sa-sa-kura." Katsura said while looking behind.

"Smooth ride huh?" Sakura said.

"I wa-as just-" Katsura was cut off by the hammerhead punch.

"Ahhhh!" Katsura screamed in pain while touching his head.

"So you're Sakura, huh. No wonder why Katsura was so scared earlier." Hijikata commented.

"Sorry for a sudden appearance." She bowed to the new faces.

"Sir Katsura! The Khietai and Sakamoto group has arrived!" The joui soldier pointed at the arriving flying ships.

"So I'm going to have to see Bakamui again." Kagura said then sighed.

"Bakamui?" Sakura asked.

"My nii-san." Kagura said.

"Oh."

And with that the ship landed and a person of each ship went down first.

Both men still looks the same. These men are Tatsuma and Takasugi.

"Nice to see you again. Takasugi-kun, Tatsuma-kun." Sakura said while smiling at them. The others just looked at them uncomfortably.

"Sa-sakura?" Takasugi looked at the woman in front of her.

"Ohayo! Sakura!" Sakamoto waved at her.

Before they can say something more they were dragged by they hair to Gintoki and Katsura who were standing side by side. Their underlings we're very surprised but they continued getting off their ships since they don't want to be dragged by, this despite their leader's waving hands for help. She positioned the four of them in a line.

"We're dead." Gintoki said.

And the hammerhead punch came. All four of them were buried on the ground half body which means there head up to there hips are still above the ground.

"Oi! I'm not your sensei's student! Why am I dragged into this!" Tatsuma shouted.

"So where do I start. Hmmmm... Tatsuma-kun?" Sakura said menacingly.

All four of them gulped. even Takasugi.

"Sa-sakura! I didn't do anything!" Tatsuma defended himself.

"I heard you were being careless." Sakura said while tapping her feet.

"I'm not!" Sakamoto said while waving his hand.

"Fine get yourself out of there." Sakamoto immediately went out of the sand and joined the audience who are amused by the sight.

"Who's next?" Sakura asked with a smile at the three of them. And the three of them gulped in fear.

"Gintoki?" Sakura said.

Gintoki was shaking rapidly out of fear because of the tone of her voice, and thought of a plan to escape. And an idea popped into his mind.

"Sakura! Look my wife's being harassed by a gorilla! I need to save her!" Gintoki said while pointing at the indeed Otae... punching a gorilla.

"Hmm... But looks like your wife can handle it." Sakura said back.

"But as a uh-husband." He coughed. "Don't I need to defend her?" Gintoki said with hope in his eyes.

"Well you have a point. Get yourself out of there." Like Tatsuma, Gintoki hastily got out and ran to Otae to avoid suspicion, but since together with Sougo, they are given the title, the Sadistic Duo, his sadistic nature got him and he helped Otae beat the poor Gorilla up.

"Sougo! Toushi! Help!"Kondou said while being chased by two sadistic monsters.

The men he called only looked at him and gave him a salute.

"So who's next..." Sakura said.

"Maybe both of you at the same time." She said with a glint in her eyes.

She hammerhead punch both of them at the same time resulting for them to be buried up to there chest.

"That's for destroying things!" She looked at Takasugi.

"And that's for disobeying the law!" then to Katsura.

She punched them again and this time only their head are left.

"AND THAT'S FOR LEAVING ME ALONE!" Sakura shouted more likely cried out loud.

The two others who escaped immediately stopped what they we're doing and went back to there lines feeling a little guilty, while the audience decided to leave their sight in order to give them some privacy and went ahead to enter the meeting hall.

"Hit us too." Gintoki said as both of them positioned their selves.

"LIKE HELL I WON'T!" Sakura said while punching both of them while crying.

And now all four Joui patriots with only their heads up of the ground looked down on the sand. While the lady sat down with her knees on her face and cried out loud.

"You haven't even tried to contact me you idiots!" She shouted at them. "You should also think of how would I feel when the only people I have left me!" She continue. "I was waiting! Waiting and waiting! But not a single one of you even bothered!"

All men just looked at her shaking figure with sad expressions on there faces.

"We're sorry." All four of them said at the same time.

"You should be!"

And they stayed like that for a moment. After Sakura calmed down she stood up and went closer to the four boys.

"I'll help you up." She said and started digging on Tatsuma's stand until Sakamoto's hand appeared and she pulled him up now free, Sakamoto helped digging Gintoki's and Gintoki was freed too the same as Katsura. And finally all three of them started digging Takasugi's sand until his hand appeared and all four of them hold his hand and pulled him up.

After that, they all laughed at each other because of there teamwork.

"Well we should get inside now." Sakura said leading the man inside.

They went inside to be surprised seeing most of the people inside are crying.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

SO... The reunion did went well huh? I got a little bit corny at the last part though T^T


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Some fights are hard to forget, especially when it's with someone you fought too many times.**

"Let us begin." Katsura said.

All of the leaders are now sitting in a heptagonal shape with their own underlings behind them. They are sitting like this:

Harasume-Shogun's Force (Shinsengumi & Oniwabanshuu)

Yorozuya- Kaientai

Kihetai -Joui

Sakura

"You all should know why we're all here. It is to have an alliance." Sakura said. "Let's start, we'll do this the old way. When I call out your organization please place your hand a little on my palm as a sign of cooperation." Sakura said as she held out her palm to the center where the leaders can reach it.

"Yorozuya." Sakura called out.

Gintoki the leader of Yorozuya placed his hand.

"Shogun's Force."

Matsudaria the leader of the Shogun's Force placed his hand.

"Joui Soldiers."

Katsura the leader of Joui Soldiers placed his hand.

"Kihetai."

Takasugi the leader of the Kihetai hesitated for a moment and looked at the lady then placed his hand.

"Harasume."

Kamui leader of the Harasume placed his hand while still smiling.

"And Kaientai."

Tatsuma leader of the Kaientai placed his hand.

Sakura then covered her left palm with her right palm.

"Rules are hereby announced. Betrayal will not be tolerated. Cooperation is highly required. Conflict with each other is prohibited. The main purpose of this alliance is to overthrow the Bakufu. After the said objective you are free. You may destroy as you want, you can kill as you want, you can protect as you want, you can live as you want, and die as you want. Only if we succeed."

Just then a spark of light appeared and disappeared in an instant Sakura let go all of there hands.

"Wh-what was that?" Tatsuma asked.

"Just your imagination, imagination..." Gintoki said a little freaked out.

"You can start meeting now on what you're going to do next. My job here is done, I need some air." Sakura said as she stood up and slowly walked outside towards the sea.

"Interesting, interesting." Kamui said while smiling.

There was silence by everyone.

Gintoki was picking his nose.

Matsudaria looking for girls with only his eyes.

Takasugi smoking his pipe.

Kamui smiling.

Katsura thinking.

And Tatsuma wondering what to say.

"So..." Tatsuma broke the silence. "Why don't we have a party!?"

All was silent. Even though all of them really wanted to relax while drinking sake but are afraid to speak because of the silence.

"Not a bad idea for me." Matsudaria said.

"Not bad." Takasugi, Katsura and Gintoki said at the same time.

Then they all looked at Kamui.

"As long as I get to kill people after." Kamui smiled.

"You can just go kill people at war, bakaptain. We can't kill here, they're our allies." Abuto immediately said before Kamui could start.

"Abuto did I just here you call me baka?" Bakaptain asked as he looked at Abuto smiling.

Abuto just shut up and looked around.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Start having feast and drink sake." Katsura said.

Everyone let out a very loud 'Yehey' and changed their clothes after everyone changed their clothes into more casual and modern one they immediately started bringing out food and sake.

 **(Author: I would just like to include what they're wearing so please bear with me for a while. :)**

 _Gintoki- White shirt and beach shorts_

 _Katsura- Peach colored shirt and beach shorts_

 _Takasugi- Dark violet covered shirt and beach shorts_

 _Kamui- Maroon shirt and beach shorts (Dunno why he decided to change. ;)_

 _Abuto- Yellow colored shirt and beach shorts_

 _Matsudaria- Violet colored shirt and beach shorts_

 _Hattori- Gray colored shirt and beach shorts_

 _Shinpachi- Light blue colored shirt and beach shorts_

 _Sougo- Royal blue colored shirt and beach shorts_

 _Hijikata- Green colored shirt and beach shorts_

 _Kondo- Brown colored shirt with beach shorts_

 _Yamazaki- Light yellow shirt with beach shorts_

 _Tae- Light pink blouse with above the knee shorts_

 _Sakura- Black blouse with above the knee shorts_

 _Kagura- Red blouse with above the knee shorts_

 **Author: All done (Phew. That was tiring. :))**

After awhile a competition started.

"Welcome to the HUNDREDTH-something comepetition!" Yamazaki and Shinpachi both said on there microphones.

"I am your emcee for tonight, Yamazaki!" Yamazaki shouted, then everyone yelled 'Annpan! Annpan! Annpan!

"And I am Shinpachi!" Shinpachi shouted, and everyone shouted, 'Megane! Megane! Megane!.

3 anger marks appeared in each of the emcee's heads.

"Now to announce the two teams playing this competition, let's bring it up for the first team! The Cool and Hot guys!" Everyone shouted and the players entered their so called arena.

"Introducing them, let's give it up for our King of sadist planet, Captain Okita Sougo!" Sougo waved.

Everyone shouted, 'Sadist! Sadist! Bakasier! Bakasier!'

"The demon vice-commander mayo freak, Hijikata Toshirou!"

'Mayo! Mayo!' Then someone shouted, 'Die Hijikata! Die Hijikata!' **(Author-san: Guess who? Comment on.)**

"The gorilla commander, Kondo Isao!"

'Gori-san! Gori-san! Gori-san!'

"Toushi! did they just called me gori?" Kondo cried to the mayo freak.

"Yes, gori-san." The mayo freak replied.

"Toushi, did you just call me gori?" Gorilla cried even more.

"And lastly! A new comer, the ultimate destroyer, Takasugi Shinsuke!"

'Baka! Sugi! Baka! Sugi!'

Anger marks appeared on Bakasugi's head.

"And now let's welcome to the arena the Pretty but Dangerous + Zura + a natural perm head Team!" Shinpachi shouted

The team entered the arena lined up in front of there opponents.

"Introducing, the Queen of Kabuki-chou, and a sukonbu addict, Kagura!"

'Leader! Leader! Leader!' Kagura smiled proudly trying to make Sougo irritated.

"Gluttonous! Monster! Gluttonous! Monster!" Sougo shouted back with megaphone which he got out of nowhere.

"You damn sadistic bakasier!" Kagura shouted back.

"Now now, Kagura-chan, Okita-san, you can fight later on okay?" Shinpachi trying to calm the two down.

"Shut up Megane!" Kagura and Sougo shouted at him.

'Megane! Megane! Megane!'

"Fine, now introducing a lazy bum ass samurai who picks his nose often but doesn't pay his employee's salary, Sakata Gintoki!"

'Perm head! Perm head! Perm head!'

Gintoki got annoyed then flicked his booger to the crowed.

"Don't mock my perm!" Gintoki shouted. "And why am I the only male in my team! Oi, Pattsuan, join me!"

"I can't Gin-san! I have to emcee here!"

"I am the MC!"

"I meant the other emcee plus you're not the only male you know, you have Katsura there!"

"Oh, really. But still I am the MC!"

"Gin-san?" Otae suddenly appeared with a smile and a fist.

"Hahaha I mean MC! Member and Companion! Ahahahah!" Gintoki said while scratching his hair.

"Well moving on, next is a new comer! The knife loving and scary lady of unknown origin! Yoshida Sakura!"

'We don't know! What to call her! We don't know! What to call her!'

"And lastly! The one who can disguise well, our very own runaway Kotauro, give it up for Katsura Kotauro!"

'Zura! Zura! Zura! Zura!'

"Zura janai! Katsura da!" Katsura shouted back.

"Now let's be- Wait we have a new contestant from both groups, let's call out Elizabeth from the Cool and Hot guys and a hairy man in a mascot! And Sadaharu from the Pretty but dangerous+ Zura + a natural perm head and his bite loving dog!" Yamazaki said.

'Hairy man! In a Mascot! Vicious Dog! In Disguise!

"Now, let us introduce our panel of judges!" Shinpachi and Yamazaki announced at the same time.

"Let us clap our hands for our womanizing, dom perigon loving, police director! Matsudaria Katakuriko!"

'Cheater! Cheater! Pervert! Pervert!'

"I'm going to count to thre-"

"Let's move on shall we." Yamazaki said while he sweat dropped.

"Our next judge is the captain of harasume pirates, the psycho brother and a baka! Let us all clap our hands for, Kamui!"

'Bakamui! Bakamui! Bakamui! Bakamui!' Kagura and Abuto were shouting the most.

"May I ask who wrote those lines?" Bakamui said while smiling. **(Author-san: Let's be 'honest', it wasn't me.)**

"Next is a Jump addict ninja who likes to read jump because he is a jump addict ninja! Let us all welcome, Hattori Zenzou!"

'Jump Addict! That has a goatie! Jump addict! That has a goatie!'

Hattoru ignored them and just read his jump.

"And lastly one of the Idiot brothers! The ship loving maniac! Sakamoto Tatsuma!"

'Bakamoto! Bakatsuma! Bakamoto! Bakatsuma!'

Sakamoto just laughed.

"Now let's begin. The line ups are here!" Shinpachi said.

"First round! Sougo vs. Kagura!"

Both contestant looked at each other mockingly.

"Second Round! Toshi vs. Gintoki!"

"Third Round! Kondo vs. Sakura!"

"Fou-"

"Wait! Can I have a request!" Kondo waved at the two emcees.

"Yes what may it be?" Yamazaki asked.

"I want to exchange opponents with Toshi!"Kondo claimed.

"Gori-san is it because your scared of Sakura? Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." Gintoki said while snickering with Kagura.

"Oi! That's not it! I want to fight you, Gintoki! If I win, I'll take Otae-san!" The gorilla shouted with a proud smile in his face.

"I won't even think about it!" Otae shouted back at them.

"Okay then Gori-san. I'll win anyway." Gintoki said while snickering.

"And no cheating!" Kondo immediately said.

"You sure?" Gintoki asked while smiling mischievously since he is, indeed, a sadist.

"Gin-san no dirty tricks please." Shinpachi said.

"Okay we have to ask our panel of judges first of they agree." Yamazaki said.

"Any objections, please raise your hand." Shinpachi asked the judges.

No one raised their hands since no one paid attention anyway especially the ninja whos ebusy reading well... jump.

"Okay you may exchange spots now with Hijikata-san."

The two exchanged spots.

"So moving on to our last round, Takasugi and Elizabeth vs. Zura and Sadaharu-san!" Yamazaki said.

"Zura janai, Katsura da!"

"Shall we begin?"

'Yes! Yes! Yes! Just start it already Annpan/Megane!' Everyone shouted.

"To be continued on the next chapter."

"WHAT THE HELL!" Everyone got their jaws dropped open.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

It's really fun making cliffhangers... if you're a sadistic author, that is. XD

Any questions? Comment on. Please vote. And also support the original series!


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A trickster will most probably trick you, beware.**

"Now for the first round! Let's pick the game!" Yamazaki and Shinpachi shouted.

Everyone cheered!

"Bring in the roulette!"

'Pick! Pick! Pick! Pick!'

Suddenly a roulette appeared magically in front of them.

"Now let's make our first judge roll the roulette!"

"Roll it! Roulette! Roll it! Roulette!'

"Matsudaria-dono if you don't mind." Shinpachi escorted the said judge to the roulette. "In the count of three..." Shinpachi said. "Everyone count down with me! One! T-"

Matsudaria immediately spin the wheel.

'What about two and three!?' The crowd shouted at him.

"A man only needs one." Matsudaria said coolly as he went back to his sit.

 _One, huh._ Everyone including the contestants thought. **(Author-san: Did you get what they mean? if not see the author's note below.[1])**

'Spin! Spin! Spin! Spin!'

And then it stopped spinning.

"Now the game chosen is the Whac-a-Bear GAME!"

"I'll win this time, China."

"No I'm going to win this, Sadist."

Both rivals stole the hammers and helmets from the emcees and started the battle.

"Wait! Wait! That's not it!" Shinpachi shouted at the two people who are battling already.

"The hammer game that we'll play is not a Jackenpoi!" Yamazaki scolded the two.

"Huh?" The rivals looked at the two emcees with clueless eyes.

"It's a Whac-a-Bear Game!" Both emcees shouted then suddenly a whac-a-mole gameset appeared.

"As soon as we say start, the bears will come out of the holes and your objective is to smash them back-" Shinpachi added in, "Not too hard!" Yamazaki continued, "As he said not too hard just hard enough for the bears to go back to there holes in order to score a point, like usual the ones with the highest point wins the game."

"Are you ready?" Shinpachi shouted.

"Just say start already, Megane/Annpan." Both opponents said.

"Start!" Shinpachi and Yamazaki shouted at them annoyed.

Both rivals start with lightning speed.

A few minutes later...

No one is still losing.

10 minutes later...

No one is still loosing.

"Well, while the winner is still undecided for the first round, let's start with the next round!" Yamazaki said.

"Now our next judge, Captain Kamui, please roll the wheel." Shinpachi said.

Kamui rolled the wheel and the wheel rolled really fast after a good 5 minutes it finally stopped.

"I-i-ts.." Gintoki said and was surprised.

"Everyone's favorite BAR GAME! THE ARM WRESTLING GAME!" Shinpachi and Yamazaki shouted.

'Wrestling! Wrestling! Wrestling! Wrestling!'

A table with two seats suddenly appeared.

"May we request the second-round participants too sit down." Shinpachi said.

Both opponents sat down.

"Ahahaha! Gorilla! Looks like it's just a simple game, I'll win this!" Gintoki proudly said as he place his arms in arm wrestling position.

"This is for my dear Otae-chan! Otae chan!" The gorilla waved at the said woman.

"Shut up, Gorilla!" Otae shouted back.

"You really think you can win, Yorozuya?" Koundo said as he placed his arm.

Gintoki got his mouth drop open.

 _What's with this gorilla! He's got huge hands!_ Gintoki thought.

"Admit your defeat, Yorozuya." Gorilla said as he locked his hands with Gintoki's.

 _Are you trying to crush my hand, Gorilla!_ Gintoki shouted in his mind at the gorilla while the gorilla just smiled with his gentle smile.

"I won't lose to you, Gorilla." Gintoki said but _'I'm going to lose!'_ is what he said to himself in is mind.

"Now are you ready?" Yamazaki said.

"So much ready!" Kondo yelled.

"I'm really ready!" Gintoki yelled. (insert sarcasm)

 _'I'm not ready! Shinpachi save me!'_ Gintoki said in his mind while looking at Shinpachi with a hidden tearing eyes.

Shinpachi looked at him back and understood but just looked at Gintoki with the As-much-as-I-don't-want-a-gorilla-as-my-brother-in-law-I-can't-help-you-because-I'm-an-emcee look.

Gintoki faced him with the I-am-the-MC look.

Shinpachi faced him with the be-a-man look.

Gintoki faced him with the I-can't-lose-my-pride-is-on-the-line-and-something-else look.

"What? Are you two just having a staring contest there? " The Mayora said with a really just-start-this-so-the-perm-head-will-be-humiliated look.

Gintoki faced him with a die-hijikata look.

"Start!" The emcees said.

Koundo immediately force Gintoki to bring his arm down but thanks to Gintoki being a swordsman he withstood the attack.

'Gorrilla! White-perm-head! Gorrilla! White-perm-head!' The audiences cheered.

 _'Shoot I have to think of something.'_ Gintoki thought as his arm is slowly going down.

 _'Ah!'_ A light bulb appeared beside the perm head.

"Look Gorilla! Otae is cheering on you!" Gintoki shouted.

"No Koundo! Don't loose your focus!" The Mayo freak shouted at the gorilla but too late the gorilla already looked at the other way.'

"Otae-chan!" Koundo said with teary eyes then...

 **Bang!**

 **"Muwahahahahaha!** " Gintoki evilly laughed aloud as he stood up with a proud expression.

"The winner for the second round is the Pretty yet dangerous+Zura+a natural perm head and his dog Team!"

'Perm head! Perm head! Perm head!'

Gorilla got his mouth dropped open, 'I lost from a trick! Again!' He thought.

"You lost gori-san." Gintoki said while he slip his tongue out like a little kid proud of what he did.

"Toshi!" Gorilla ran to the Mayofreak and cried like a baby in front of him.

"Well that's the conclusion of our second round now let's see what's happening right now to our first round.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" Both emcees shouted by seeing the two whac-a-mole gameset wrecked and the two rivals fighting jackenpoi instead.

"Shut up Megane/Anpan!" Both rivals yelled.

"Let's just start the third round already." The man gulping a bottle of mayonnaise said.

"Die Hijikata!" The two rivals said and then continued there battle.

"Those brats!" Hijikata said with anger marks in his head.

"Now, we will start the third round! Hattori-san please roll the roulette."

"Kay, kay." A kunai flew and the roulette immediately start rolling.

And it stopped.

"The game for the third round is a Knife Throwing Game!" Yamazaki and Shinpachi shouted.

"So?" Hijikata and Sakura both said at the same time.

Then suddenly a tray full of knives appeared and target symbols appeared at the walls of the very large room.

"The rules are simple you could see that the there are knives in front of you in your tray with identification colors of pink for the Pretty yet Dangerous+Zura+a natural perm head and his dog team and blue for the Cool and hot guys and a hairy man wearing a mascot team. It is in order to identify which team has the highest points and the person with the highest points wins." Yamazaki said.

"And your objective is to hit as many targets as you can, it's just like a shooting game, so are you ready?"

"Yes." Both said.

"To be continued on the next chapter."

"WHAT THE HELL!" Everyone including the participants shouted at the two poor emcees.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

So another cliffhanger! (Laughs sadistically)  
What would you think will happen on the third round?

[1] What everyone meant when they commented _one, huh._ at Matsudaria's proclamation that **a man only needs one** is how ironically Matsudaria is a womanizer.

So little ones who are reading these, don't follow Matsudaria-san's example but instead follow his proclamation, okay?

Any questions? Comment on. Please vote. And also support the original series!


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: You'll never know when a knife strikes your heart.**

"Start!" Yamazaki and Shinpachi shouted.

Then suddenly pink knives we're being thrown everywhere and all hit its target.

 _'What's with this woman!?'_ Hijikata said to himself as he didn't expect the gentle yet somewhat strong girl can be a good marksman.

The woman smirked at him.

"Hijikata Toushiro, right?" Sakura asked him.

"U-uhm yes?" The mayora said as he continued to throw his own knives.

"Since we don't really know each other and all this means that this competition is pointless without something to fight for."

"I see where you're getting at." The mayora said as he hit his target one at a time since he's not really good at knife throwing.

"So what should be at stake?" Sakura asked as she threw knives skillfully.

"I don't really know."

"How about the one who loses becomes a slave for a week?" Sakura said at him with a sadistic smile.

 _'Shoot! She has sadist syndrome too!?'_ The mayora looked at her with what-the-hell look.

 **'Slave for a week! Slave for a week! Slave for a week!'** Everyone shouted agreeing on the lady's idea.

"Fine." The mayora said annoyed.

"Prepare to become a slave, Hijikata-san." She said with an overly sadistic smile while holding knives in her hands.

Hijikata looked at her with the what-the-hell-have-I-got-into-myself look.

Hijikata was about to throw his knives when..

"I win!" Sakura said cheerfully, playing with the knife in her hand.

"Wait, **WHAT?** " Hijikata stared wide eye on every target in the stadium mostly filled with pink knives.

"You're my slave now, Mayora." Sakura said as she stuck a tongue out at him.

"And the winner of the third round has been decided! The winner is the Pretty yet Dangerous+Zura+a natural perm head and his dog." Shinpachi shouted with a yehey.

"Toshi loss!?" The gorilla said.

"Vice-commander loss?" The shinsengumi said.

"It's already decided from the start anyway." Gintoki said while picking his nose. "That girl has really an exceptional talent when it comes to blades, especially samurai swords. In short she's a prodigy like Souichirou-kun over there except she's not a sadist... a little."

"Poor Toshi!" The commander said.

"I loss... to a woman?" Hijikata keep mumbling something about losing to a woman while the said woman was just smiling pulling him by the collar to where Kondo and the other participants (Gintoki, Takasugi, and Katsura) are.

"Now let's move on to the last game! But before that! let's see the update for the first round." Yamazaki said trying to avert everyone's attention from the lost of his terrifying demon vice-commander who will surely scold him later.

They all looked at the rivals who now instead of using hammer are now using there fist to fight and started to brawl.

"Oh well never mind them at the moment." Shinpachi said as he sweat dropped.

"Let's now start the fourth game! Takasugi-dono, Elizabeth-san, Sadaharu-chan and Zura-san please go to your spots. And Sakamoto-san please roll the roulette."

"Zura janai, Katsura da!"

Sakamoto rolled the roulette and went back to his seat while fooling around.

"And the game picked is... THE STARING CONTEST!"

"You know the instructions but we have rules, no touching, and also we change the game a little bit, one of you has to play the staring game and your partner will be the distraction that will distract your opponent."

"Are you ready?"

"Woof!"

"Ready janai, Katsura da!"

"Do you want me to destroy your mic?"

"*"Ready."*"

"Well lo-oks li-ike the-ey're ready!" Both emcees were shaken by Takasugi's threat and backed away.

"Start!" They shouted.

With Elizabeth and Katsura as a distraction they start.

Takasugi stared at sadaharu with why-the-heck-am-I-competing-with-a-dog look.

Sadaharu looked at Takasugi with the I-want-to-bite-your-head look.

Takasugi then stared at him with the don't-even-think-about-it look.

Elizabeth wave his hands everywhere with his sign that says 'Free bites over there' and Katsura did the same except he's just waving his hands.

"Looks like Takasugi-kun has an advantage here." Sakura said from the sidelines.

"Why is that?" Kondo asked her.

"Duh? He uses one eye right now which makes it less strain than using two eyes." Sakura said.

"But Sadaharu still got the higher advantage here since he's not human." Gintoki said while picking his nose.

"But Takasugi-kun never learns to give up." Sakura said then smiled.

Hijikata just looked at her with a suspicious look.

"Oi Zura! Distract him more!" Gintoki shouted at his team mate who is still waving his hands which isn't really effective.

"Zura janai! Katsura da!" Katsura shouted back at him.

"This staring contest isn't just a staring contest you know." Gintoki shouted at the long-haired samurai.

"Now that I look at it, this staring contest is actually a mental battle on who will give in to temptation of looking the other way." Hijikata said while starting to light a smoke.

"Right, Mayora. And don't smoke!"Sakura said while snatching the smoke from him and stomped it at the floor.

"I still have more though." Mayora said as he started to get another one but the lady snatched it already and threw it to the nearest trash can.

"My nicotine!" Hijikata cried.

"You're my slave, remember?" Sakura said at him.

"Looks like Zura now resorted to verbal strategy." Gintoki said.

"Ta-ka-su-gi!" Katsura said while waving his hand but the said man still didn't falter.

"I just remembered something a very long time ago, about someone murmuring to himself of how he lov-"

"SHUT UP KATSURA!" Takasugi unexpectedly shouted while still in the staring contest.

"Why Takasugi? -kun?" Katsura tease at him.

"Oh and also the time when you first met her you stared at her quite a long time probably fanti-"

"BE QUIET!" Takasugi yelled at him but still in his staring contest with Sadaharu.

"Oh and how you told me about how much you miss her and that you rea-"

"SHUT UP KATSURA! DO YOU WANT TO DIE!" Takasugi shouted at the said man who was laughing hard and stopped until he realized that he meant it.

Everyone except the two rivals who are lost fighting in their own crazy world has still there mouth opened from surprised on how the oh-so-called-destroyer would be annoyed by simple or not-so-simple things the Space Captain Zura would say.

Elizabeth took this as an advantage and pulled Sakata Gintoki who is still picking his nose not shock at all and placed him beside Takasugi causing Sadaharu to look away from his opponent and looked at his favorite chewing toy.

"Sadaharu! Don't even think about it!" Gintoki shouted at his pet but too late.

 ***bite**

"And the winner is The Cool and hot guys and a hairy man in a mascot team!"

'Bakasugi! Bakasugi! Bakasugi! Bakasugi!'

Katsura immediately ran behind Sakura after a taking in a very long glare and running away from Takasugi.

"Takasugi-kun, you shouldn't be so harsh to Katsura-kun." Sakura said at him.

"Yeah! Ta-ka-su-gi-kun!" Katsura said imitating Sakura a bit.

"Why you!?" Before Takasugi could punch Katsura Sakura beat him to it.

"Stop trying to imitate me Katsura-kun!" Sakura shouted at the poor man with, once again, a bump in the head.

Takasugi looked at him with a serves-you-right look.

Katsura looked at him with a wait-till-I-reveal-your-secret look.

Sakura gave them both with a what-are-you-talking-about look

"Nothing." Both said and diverted there attention to the game while Otae helped Gintoki up and proceeded on putting a bandage around his head while giving Sadaharu a thumbs up for biting him since she was furious because Gintoki used a trick again to win from the Gorilla although she's glad that Gintoki won.

"Oi! It's too tight!" Gintoki said while Otae was continue to tighten up the bandage in around his head.

"Serves you right Gin-san." Otae said.

"What did I do? I'm a victim here." Gintoki said pointing at the bandages.

"You used a trick again." Otae said.

"At least it isn't a dirty trick plus I know you're relieved that I won. Better treat me some parfaits!"

Otae just smiled with a fist.

"Ahhh! Nevermind!" Gintoki said with a better-not-make-her-treat-me-or-else-I-get-a-beating look.

"And the winner for the fourth round is... the Cool and Hot guys and a hairy man in a mascot Team! They will have to obtain two points since there are two participants." Yamazaki said.

"That mean we have a tie!" Both emcees said.

"Now the results will be determined by the results of the first round. Let's check out our two-"

 ***BOOM!**

"STOP DODGING YOU SADISTIC BASTARD!"

"You can't just beat me, Gluttonous Monster."

"Just you wait!"

The Female Yato shot bullets at the Sadist but the Sadist dodge all of them. The Sadist tried to hit her but being careful not to slash her with his sword.

"Oh my looks like my sister's having fun already. Why don't we too?" Kamui said while smiling.

As soon as Kamui said that everyone already started to brawl.

"Oi! No hurting each other everyone! We don't want all of you to have injuries before the war." Matsudaria reminded all of them as he sat on his chair drinking his favorite, dom perigon.

Everyone ignored him.

"Where's the yes? In the count of three, One-"

"Hai!" Everyone shouted then calmed down a little bit.

Everyone ate, drank, brawled, and enjoyed the party. Even the rivals draw back their weapons and continued to fight with their hands and feet.

"Why are you hesitating, Sadist?" Kagura asked while throwing punches at him which he dodge, finally realizing that the sadist still haven't yet attacked her and just kept on dodging her attacks.

"Not going to tell you, China." The sadist said.

"Tell me whether you like it or not!" Kagura demanded at him.

"Make me." Sougo teased.

"YOU SADIST!"

"MY NICOTINE!" Hijikata yelled out of nowhere chasing Sakura who is carrying his precious nicotine.

"MY PIPE!" Takasugi yelled as Sakura appeared out of nowhere and snatched the pipe from Takasugi's mouth and gave him a catch-me-if-you-can look that she gave to Hijikata earlier.

"Sakura give it back!" Takasugi shouted at her as he chased her with Mayora.

"Zu-ra-kun." Sakura appeared behind Katsura and plucked a strand of his long and silky hair.

"ZURA JANAI! KATSURA DA! MY HAIR!" Katsura said as the poor men chased after her.

"Let's battle again! Yorozuya!" The Gorilla still trying to persuade to have another battle with Gintoki who was still picking his nose.

"Stop nagging me, gorilla."

"Give back my Otae-san!"

"Since when is she your property, gorilla?"

"Since the time she accepted my propo-"

"I NEVER EVER ACCEPTED YOUR PROPOSAL YOU GORILLA!" Otae said as she threw a flying punch at him.

"Serves him right." Gintoki said as he picked his nose.

"Stop stopping me Abuto!"

"Bakaptain! We can't kill our allies!"

"China!"

"Sadist!"

"My NICOTINE!"

"MY PIPE!"

"ZURA JANAI! KATSURA DA! GIVE ME BACK MY SILKY HAIR!"

"OTAE-SAN!"

"SHUT UP GORILLA!"

"STOP BITING ME SADAHARU!"

"WOOF!"

"I'M GOING TO COUNT ON THREE. One."

It was a chaotic party but everyone enjoyed it. Beating each other, drinking sake together, fooling around. In the end they all have a smug smile in their face and sleep in their so-called place which will slowly become the place where they call home, until Edo will regain her loyal samurais, again.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  
So the contest has ended huh? Well looks like a hangover party is on the way. ;)

Any questions? Comment on. Please vote. And also support the original series!


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Love makes you blind, beware it literally makes you blind.**

"Blurgh!"

Is one of the things that can be heard aside from 'Owwwww' and 'Ughhh!'

Everyone is having a bad day because of the hangover and tiredness from last night.

Some of them are going back to their rooms to sleep because of there stiff body for sleeping on a hard ground, some of them are stretching, but most of them are vomiting.

"Blurgh!"

"There, there, Gin-san." Otae said as he pat the perm head's back take note Gintoki right now is wearing a white T-shirt and some beach shorts which they changed into last night while Otae is wearing a pink blouse and above the knee shorts.

"Blurgh!"

"There, there, Shin-chan." Otae said as he pat her younger brother in the back who was wearing a light blue shirt and beach shorts which he also changed into last night before the party started. "And you have to give me an explanation on why did you drink sake!" Then the pat turned into a slam.

"That hurts, Anueue." Shinpachi said then vomitted followed by Gintoki.

"We should go back inside and I'll serve you some tea to relieved that hangover." Otae said as he grab the two men by the collar inside the barracks.

"Stretch to the left!" Sakura shouted at several people who followed her stretching too a little far from the barracks. Take note she's wearing the a black shirt and shorts.

But most of them stretch to the right.

"I said stretch to the left!" Sakura scolded then threw a knife which hit a coconut tree.

Everyone immediately change course to the left.

"Sakuranee-san, can I rest? I'm really tired." Kagura still wearing her outfit last night, a red blouse and above the knee shorts, said as she sat down on the sand after a few stretches take note she's only tired since they prohibited her from drinking sake.

"Are you giving up now, China?" Sougo, still wearing the same outfit last night, a royal blue shirt and beach shorts (Author: Which means basically everyone's wearing what they were wearing last night), teased her as he sat down too and he's also only tired because he didn't get an opportunity to drink sake since he was fighting with Kagura all night.

"Look who's sitting down." Kagura said.

"Look who sat down first." Sougo countered.

"You really want to fight sadist!" Kagura yelled at him.

"You really want to fight that badly China?" Sougo said.

"Okay, okay both of you can rest, just be quiet you're giving everyone a headache." Sakura said as she rubbed her head since she drank sake too after the chase.

Both rivals stood up and went to the direction of the barracks where everyone's sleeping quarters are.

"Now stretch!" Sakura shouted.

As Sougo and Kagura suprisingly walked together without arguing except for the sudden tug of each others hair they heard something.

"Pssssst!" Someone was calling their attention.

"Shut up, Sadist!"

"No you shut up, China!"

"Psssssst!"

"SHUT UP SADIST/CHINA!"

As they said that the sound was heard again finally realizing it wasn't them they followed the sound until they finally found three poor men in the sand.

"Sougo, help me up." Hijikata said with a I'm-tired-so-please-just-this-once-don't-try-to-kill-me-I-want-to-sleep look.

"Leader, please help me." Katsura said with a your-are-leader-and-I-really-need-help look.

"Whoever you are just help me up." Takasugi said with a help-me-up-or-I'll-destroy look.

"My my Hijikata-san. You need my help?" Sougo teasingly said as he played with the sand purposely pushing it to Hijikata's side.

"Oops! Sorry my bad." Sougo said.

"You did it purposely you, Bastard!"

Meanwhile Kagura with some of her Yato strength left pulled up the two poor men and the poor men thank her then they slowly walked their tired body to the direction of the barracks.

"Mayora looks like you got yourself in trouble." Kagura said as she sat beside Sougo who was also sitting with Hijikata's head in the middle of them.

"Yeah, that crazy knife woman did this." Hijikata said grumpily.

"I heard you became a slave for a week." Sougo said.

"Yeah, I loss to that crazy woman."

"I heard she stomped on your cigarette." Kagura said.

"Yeah, that crazy woman stomped my newly lit cigarette."

"I heard she threw your nicotine box on the trash." Sougo said.

"Yeah, she threw all my hidden cigarette boxes under my shirt on the trash."

"I heard she also stole your last beloved cigarette left." Kagura said.

"Yeah, that crazy woman suddenly appeared behind me and stole my last one."

"I heard you chased her all night and you ended up here." Sougo said.

"Yeah, I chased that crazy woman all night. Why am I even answering! And why instead of interrogating me like a criminal you're not helping me here!" Hijikata said and shouted at the two annoyed.

The two brats looked at each other then back to Hijikata.

"So?" They both said.

"Help me up!"

Surprisingly both rivals did help Hijikata up and Hijikata was shocked too.

"You helped me up?"

The rivals waved him off and walked tired to the direction of the barracks.

"They helped me up?" Hijikata asked the sky. "Did they ate something bad?"

Hijikata followed the duo back to the barracks.

He walked then notice Sougo and Kagura stopped and looked at something then Sougo suddenly covered her eyes with his hand which surprisingly to Hijikata that Sougo would do that and Kagura didn't mind at all then he heard Sougo said "Don't mind him." And the female Yato nodded then they both walked tiredly to the direction of the barracks.

Hijikata followed them then stopped at the place where the Sadist and China saw something. He look at the thing they saw stared with disbelief and immediately looked away and walked tiredly to the direction of the barracks.

"Toshi! Help me!" The poor gorilla said as he was hanging on some tree completely naked.

"No wonder why Sougo had to cover her eye." Hijikata mumbled and followed the duo.

"Toshi!"

They walked and walked and suddenly the duo stopped and looked the direction on their side.

Sougo immediately covered Kagura's ears with both of his hand which surprisingly Kagura again didn't mind. Kagura gave him a let's-just-go look. And Sougo gave her an agreed look then they walked again to the direction of the barracks.

'Why in the world did they stop again.' Hijikata thought as he continued to walk and stopped where the King of Sadist Planet and Queen of Kabuki Districkt stopped.

He looked at to his side and saw a womanizer with glasses sleeping murmuring some things that has to be beeped.

"No wonder why he has to cover her ears." Hijikata mumbled as he ignored and left the sleeping man to his fantasies full of beeps.

He followed the duo again and continued to walk until the duo suddenly stop.

"What now." Hijikata said.

Sougo immediately covered Kagura's and his nose with his hands which surprisingly again, Kagura didn't mind. Sougo looked at her and she nodded then they both walked away.

Hijikata walked clearly a little annoyed now but still his curiosity grew and he stopped where the Bakasier and Deva stopped and looked at the direction where they looked at. He immediately covered his nose.

"What the heck Yamazaki! Stop puking!" Hijikata yelled at the poor man who's suffering from a hangover.

"But I can't stop Vice CommanBLURGH!" Yamazaki said and suddenly puked.

Hijikata walked away and left the poor Anppan boy and continued too walk towards the direction where Sougo and Kagura walked.

"No wonder Sougo did that." HIjikata said mumbling.

And at last the duo stopped in front of the glorious barracks that they are trying to go to. They went inside and to the mess hall (Dining room) where and sat down at the chair facing Gintoki and Shinpachi who are suffering from a hangover.

"You drank sake, Shinpachi?" Sougo said with disbelief to the glasses wearing human (Shinpachi: Oi!) I mean human wearing glasses who drank more and more tea.

"Unfortunately, me and Yamazaki-san out of who knows where started a drinking game last night." Shinpachi said groggily.

He was immediately spanked with 4 fists in the head.

"That hurts!" Shinpachi wailed.

"Who told you to drink Shinpachi! Only adults above 20 can drink." Gintoki scolded at him.

"But Okita-san can drink at the age of 18!" Shinpachi defended.

"Oh that's because I wasn't actually drinking, just pretending to drink except for some occasions but I only drink a little so yeah." Sougo said as he drank the tea Otae served them.

"Were you scared you'd get drunk, Sadist?" Kagura teased.

"Actually yes. You'd never know I might kill someone, China."

The others shivered off the image of a drunk Sadist spreading his sadism everywhere.

"Plus I might even accidentally kill Hijikata." Sougo added.

"You've been doing that even if you're not drunk, Sougo." Hijikata said as he sat beside Shinpachi not wanting to sit beside the Sadist.

"Die Hijikata." Sougo said.

"Die Sadist!" Kagura said.

"Die China!" Sougo said.

"Die Jerkasier!"

"Die Gluttonous Monster!"

"DIE BRATS!" Gintoki and Hijikata shouted at the two and rubbed there foreheads.

"You're giving me a headache." Gintoki said.

"My, my, Gin-san. I didn't know idiots catch headaches." Otae said as she sat on the table where everyone was.

"Shouldn't it be cold and not a headache?" Gintoki reasoned but immediately shut up seeing Otae raising her fist.

"By the way where's Yamazaki-san?" Shinpachi asked out of curiosity since he wanted to know who won last night since he couldn't remember.

"Puking." China, Sadist, and Mayora said at the same time.

"Figures." Shinpachi mumbled.

Then everyone went silent.

"Well we had fun last night didn't we?" Otae said cheerfully.

No one spoked and just kept the silence.

"DIDN'T WE?" Otae said a little louder with a smile and a fist.

"Hai!" Everyone shouted with a little energy.

"I better go to my room." Gintoki said.

"I'll go too." Shinpachi said as he stood up.

"I'll escort both of you since you may pass out on the way." Otae said as he put down the tea set on the table and followed the two men to their sleeping quarters.

"Me too." Both Kagura and Sougo said as they put down their cups.

"Stop following me China/Sadist." They both said at the same time.

"And here I thought both of you were all sweet earlier." Hijikata said.

"Die Hijikata!" Both said.

"Brats!" Hijikata said.

"I'm not a brat anymore, see I'm a grown teenager. Maybe he's the brat." Kagura said pointing at Sougo.

"Oi! Brat! I'm 20 and very much more mature looking!" Sougo defended.

"Fine lovebirds I'm going to bed." Hijikata said and started to walked to his quarters.

"We're not lovebirds!" Kagura shouted at him. "Why are you smirking Sadist!?" Kagura shouted at Sougo who was clearly smirking.

"Nothing." Sougo said as he started to walk to the direction of his quarters.

Kagura followed behind him.

"Are you really that persistent China?" Sougo asked her as he slowed down so Kagura and he was walking side by side.

"Persistent? Me? To you? No way! My quarters is in this direction you know!" Kagura shouted at him.

"Figures." Sougo said tiredly.

They both stop at the same time.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!" They shouted at each other.

They looked at each other for a moment.

"My room is this way." Both rivals said while pointing to the doors opposite of where the other is pointing at.

"Figures." They both said at the same time and went to each own quarters except for Sougo who had a sadistic smile.

"SOUGO!" A very loud shrieked was heard all throughout the barracks by none other than a poor man who suffered for a couple of hours of constipation by a tea with laxatives sneaked in by none other than the Sadistic King himself.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: One must not wake up a dreaming man... on second thoughts, do it.**

"WAKE UP IT'S NOON ALREADY!" Someone was shouting on the speakers that are scattered all around the barracks.

Meanwhile Sakura is holding a microphone while sitting on one of the chairs in the mess hall with Otae, Katsura, Takasugi, Hattori, Kamui, and Matsudaria who are sitting along with her.

After a few minutes they waited but nobody showed up.

"I SAID WAKE UP YOU SLEEPY HEADS!" Sakura shouted and drank her late noon coffee.

While the men also drank their own tea.

Then they heard a very loud 'SHUT UP!' coming from the sleepy people inside their quarters.

Angry marks appeared on Sakura's forehead.

"IF ALL OF YOU AREN'T HERE IN THE MESS HALL IN 30 SECONDS I'LL SET TAE-CHAN, TAKASUGI-KUN, KAMUI-SAN AND MATSUDARIA-DONO ON LOSE." Sakura said with a very serious tone Katsura just shivered at the thought.

"30, 29, 28..."

Everyone woke up with a start scrambling off their quarters

"24, 23, 22..."

Everyone started running and entered the mess hall.

Well except for a well known perm head who is still dozing off.

"Looks like everyone made it in time although there is 8 seconds left to go. But perm head isn't here, should we threaten him?" Sakura asked the crowd.

No one answered her since everyone was busy eating the long awaited brunch.

"I SAID SHOULD WE THREATEN THE PERM HEAD?" Sakura threw a knife which hit the wall.

"HAI!" Everyone shouted immediately.

Sakura cleared her throat. "TO A LAZY BUM ASS GOOD FOR NOTHING MADAO PERM HEAD WHO IS NOW SLEEPING AND DOZING OFF AND DROOLING WHILE DREAMING OF PARFAITS AND EVERY SWEETS YOU CAN THINK OFF, IF YOU AREN'T HERE IN 5 SECONDS, YOU'LL BE GIVEN A 10 PUNCH-BY-YOUR-WIFE COUPON, 5 HAMMERHEAD-PUNCH COUPONS AND A NO-SWEETS-FOR-ETERNITY COUPON."

After 0.5 second a perm head appeared out of nowhere.

"What the heck, Sakura." Gintoki said as he took a sit on the table and started to eat.

Sakura just laughed and served him a piece of cake which she also served to the others.

After eating their brunch, everyone went out to do training and stuff while their leaders are the only ones left in the mess hall.

"Seems that everyone is present, now we will commence the meting." Katsura said as everyone took a seat at the table.

"Now that we have an alliance things just makes it easier for us and also since the Bakufu haven't heard of it yet." Katsura said in a serious tone. "Matsudaria-dono."

"The first plan was distract and invade, some of our men will distract them, and the other while the distraction occurs will attack. That was the original plan or our base form of offense, but the problem is our knowledge of the head of the Bakufu." Matsudaria said.

"But since your in charge of the Shogun, aren't you suppose to meet them sometimes?" Takasugi questioned.

"Yes I do see them sometimes but all I can get is them sitting around me and their voice and lecturing." Matsudaria answered. "But we do know who one of them are since some of us fought one, Captain Okita." Matsudaria gestured at Sougo.

Sougo sighed a little, "One of them is named Utsuro, let's just call him Crow. He's utterly dangerous that even I," Sougo cleared his throat. "I mean we can't beat him, but it's possible though with the training we had we might have a chance."

"Utsuro... I have to tell you something Zura, Bakasugi, Sakura." Gintoki said.

"Zura janai, Katsura da."

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Utsuro," Gintoki hesitated, "he looks exactly like sensei."

"What?" Everyone blurted aloud.

"It's not just that that his sword skills, his movements, everything is like sensei."

"Someone is trying to impersonate nii-san?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, but I do know for sure that something's not right." Gintoki said.

"So that's why you couldn't beat him, figures you never won in a fight with nii-san before." Sakura murmured.

"Now that I think about it I haven't seen Saachan around?" Otae asked worried about her female ninja friend.

"She went on a spying mission." Hattori said still reading JUMP.

"Spy? Where?" Sakura asked.

"In Edo. Since she's the best when it comes to hiding and eavesdropping I bet you have experienced that."

"Yeah." Gintoki said. "But she didn't appear in Yorozuya after you left."

"Oh that's because she's spying inside the Shogun's Castle to get information."

"I see." Otae said. "Will she be alright?"

"She is alright."

"So did she get any information, Hattori?" Matsudaria asked.

"She did get the information about a village to be burned to ashes."

"So she was the one who got the information. I should thank her." Sakura said.

"And also that the Nobu Nobu bastard had an alliance with another pirate organization and they've been transporting weapons to Edo, but not only weapons, also drugs, alcohol, and things that smugglers can smuggle."

"Another pirate organization eh?" Kamui said while smiling.

"They're probably better than yours, Bakamui-nii." Kagura commented.

"So they've been expecting for an attack." Kondo said.

"Yes, they're expecting an attack anytime and are waiting. Another update from her last night which is, well the worst out of all. There's been a report of a sighting of severed heads displayed on the riverbank and she found out that the one of the bodies belongs to..." Hattori looked hesitant if he should say it or not.

"Belongs to who?" Hijikata asked.

"For information's sake I should tell you, based on the info, one of the severed heads belongs to the village chief of the recent village they burned."

Sakura felt her heart dropped as her eye widened.

"Shit." Sakura cursed surprising her others since it was the first time they heard her cursed. "But they we're fine when they left... I should've anticipated an attack..."

Everyone had a gloomy expressions in their faces in silence.

"Well that was the report I got from Ayame. Sorry if it was a bad news." Hattori said and retreated in reading his JUMP but he is actually tense.

"So those bastards chased after the villagers and killed them." Gintoki said seriously.

"There must be some who survived the ambush." Sakamoto said.

"Maybe." Takasugi said.

"They're probably investigating the castle ground for spies right now, but Sarutobi Ayame being a Sarutobi Ayame, she'll be safe." Katsura said. "This is my fault, I shouldn't have sent the letter." Katsura said guiltily.

"No it's not your fault Katsura-kun, if you hadn't warned us, all of us would be burned to ashes already. It's my fault, I should've journeyed with them and make sure that they're safe." Sakura said guiltily.

"No it's my fault I should've sent some men and secure the villagers safety." Katsura said.

"No, if you sent some men your location will be discovered, it's too risky. It's my fault I should've anticipated an ambush." Sakura said still blaming herself.

"No it's my fault."

"No it's my fault."

"SHUT IT! BOTH OF YOU!" Gintoki stood up from his sit and shouted angrily.

"Calm down Gin-san." Otae said as he touched Gintoki's shoulders to calm him down.

Gintoki did calm down and sat down again.

"Nothing will come out of this if both of you are blaming yourselves in this." Takasugi said as he smoked his pipe. "Let's all just say it's that Nobu Nobu bastard's fault."

"But-"Sakura was cut off.

"No buts, Sakura." Takasugi said.

"But it's quite wierd." Hattori suddenly said.

"What's wierd?" Hijkata asked.

"You know, why would they even attack a village if theres nothing they could gain from it? And why would they still chase the villagers when there's... nothing to gain from it?" Hattori speculated.

"They did gain something, satisfaction. Probably." Sougo answered in an obvious way a sadist would answer.

"No I don't think so, think about it, they're other villages out there much closer from Edo or just the same distance as the others. Why this specific village?" Hattori said.

"So what you're saying is that... They have a target." Katsura finished.

"Bingo, and it's either something or someone but I have a feeling they haven't found it yet." Hattori concluded eyeing Sakura who noticed a pair of eyes looking at her.

There was silence for a while.

"First things first. We need to prevent the smuggling." Matsudaria said cutting off the silence.

"Based on information given, the smuggling occurs in the western part of Edo where also all the smuggled items are stored in a very huge warehouse which is off limits with huge security." Hattori said putting down his jump.

"In order to make sure no one dies among our men when war comes, we need those weapons from them to disappear or be ours. So our first plan is to destroy those weapons." Katsura said. "The plan is to sneak in to Edo unnoticed and sneak in inside the warehouse unnoticed and destroy the weapons and destroy the drugs, and other smuggled items."

"We will now decide who is going to do that, and since it's a sneak in mission we need few men as our vanguard or front-liner and somewhat a little huge number of men just in case trouble occurs, and we also need emergency and war ships."Matsudaria said. " That means we have to be divided into three groups, one group will be led by Sakamoto they will be the backup group in case of emergency. Another group will be led by Takasugi, since he destroys things, they'll be in charge of the destruction of smuggled weapons and items, and the last group will be Kamui-dono's group, they will be in charge of fighting unknown or known enemies that may appear most likely the Bankai pirate organization during the mission. Any questions?"

Kagura raised her hand.

"Why don't we just steal their weapons?" Kagura asked.

"Good thinking, China." Sougo answered for her. "We can't steal them and use them for our own accord because it would backfire at us. So we have no choice but to destroy it."

"But how could it backfire at us?" Kagura asked.

"Some new technology in Edo to prevent other people to steal its weapon which proves to be useful." Hijikata answered.

"So who's in who's team?" Kondo asked.

"I'll choose first." Takasugi said. "Gintoki if you don't mind."

"I'll go with you." Gintoki said. "We should take Kagura and Shinpachi too."

"Okay we'll take the Yato girl and Megane. And Demon vice-commander too since he knows about weapons in Edo." Takasugi added.

"I'll go with your group too." Sakura said

"No you'll stay here." Takasugi said.

"I'll go with you guys whether you like it or not." Sakura demanded.

Takasugi hesitated for a moment, "Fine, just don't get yourself into trouble."

"I'm not a troublemaker, Takasugi-kun." Sakura said.

"Well can I choose my team now?" Kamui said while smiling. "I'll bring some of my clansman and Abuto of course, also I'll need your Captain here." He motioned at Sougo. "That's all." He said as he smiled.

They all looked at Sakamoto.

"I'll just take Mutsu with me." Sakamoto said and laughed goofily.

"Nobody's taking me?" Kondo asked with teary eyes.

"You need to be here Kondo-san." Katsura said. "You and I along with Matsudaria-dono have to train our men, lead them and protect this base."

"Okay, Otae's going to stay here yay!" Kondo said as he jumped to Otae but Otae already punched him flying.

"Well looks like the plan's already settled. I'll leave it to you three to decide what you're going to do in detail." Matsudaria said as he stood up to go somewhere.

"I'll be outside." Katsura said as he walked outside.

"Well then, I should prepare some sandwiches." Otae said as she went inside the kitchen, the others shivered.

"I'll help you Anueue!" Shinpachi said as he ran after his sister, everyone gave out a sigh of relief.

"Do they sell strawberry milk here?"

A/N:

Wow thanks guys for liking this story! I got a bunch of notification informing me of users adding this to their reading list 😍 honestly I almost gave up on this as evidence by the 2 year gap for update lol anyways thank you thank you and hopefully no more writer's block in the future


End file.
